


宝条我女神（Genesis x Hojo）

by concentrategranules



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 设定杰内西斯最后并没有被救治，而是就这样闭眼、消散。很久以前的杰内西斯梦见了自己未来的场景，而距离他劣化开始，还有很长一段时间。（但是请注意这就是个OOC沙雕，CP是杰内西斯X宝条）总之这是个神奇的CP……





	宝条我女神（Genesis x Hojo）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定杰内西斯最后并没有被救治，而是就这样闭眼、消散。  
> 很久以前的杰内西斯梦见了自己未来的场景，而距离他劣化开始，还有很长一段时间。  
> （但是请注意这就是个OOC沙雕，CP是杰内西斯X宝条）

第一章

1、  
梦魇环绕着杰内西斯，让他整个身体都不安地抖动着，忽然他就睁开了眼睛，眼里还残留着惊惧，而他的胸口在急速地不断起伏。  
他还躺在自己的床上，睁眼看见的天花板还是熟悉的惨白色。  
他猛地坐了起来，并环视周围，这里是他的一等兵的房间的卧室。他把自己的手抬起起，放在自己的眼前反复看着。他确定这是一双健康的手，白皙、修长而有力。  
回头，枕边的《LOVELESS》是翻开的状态。  
“骄傲失去，羽翼退却，终局将近”  
梦里未来的自己陷入黑暗前的那巨大的绝望依然在他心里徘徊。  
一等特种兵，是怪物中的怪物吗。  
良久，一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪。  
“杰内西斯，怎么还没出来？”是安杰尔在敲门。  
“安杰尔，”他听见自己的声音哑得厉害，“为我请一周的假吧，安杰尔。”  
他希望这不是真的，但是他知道这大概率应该就是真相。他不能逃避。  
无论如何，他得先回去看一看，小心求证一番。  
——整个村子，是否都是个笑话？

2、  
他曾听过一个小说，从出生起，小说的男主角就生活在一个虚假的世界里，父母是演员假扮的，朋友也是演员假扮的，爱情也是演出来的。  
这也是整个村子的真相。父母都不是他的亲生父母，  
这确实是个笑话，原来他确实一直生活在谎言里，或许这种不真实的感觉才让他沉迷于LOVELESS的世界里，也让他与另一个真实的人成为朋友。  
安杰尔啊……当他知道这个灾难计划是以自己的母亲的名字命名的时候，会是什么心情呢？  
“罪人，不应该活下去。”他清楚记得梦里那位有着白色翅膀的安杰尔的话。  
外表如此光鲜亮丽的巴雷诺村，紫色的笨苹果究竟是用什么浇灌出来的呢？  
他还不想这么早就毁灭这个罪恶之地。  
巴雷诺村，我就先留着你一段时间。  
杰内西斯就像来时那样，悄然离开。他还有更重要的事情去做。他的劣化还有很长时间才会开始。  
这是他新的机会，来追求“女神的赠物”  
它是我的救赎。

3、  
能拯救自己的，是“女神的赠物”。  
“我知道什么能救你！”荷兰德慌慌张张地躲避着杰内西斯的剑尖，“不要杀我！”  
就是这样一个家伙，把自己，和安杰尔做成了怪物。  
安杰尔的“完美”，只是这个科学家的一面之词的认定，自己而事实上，这个和自己一起长大的友人……  
眼前的场景与梦里的场景又开始重叠。啊，是的，这家伙还没说这段话呢。  
“所以仅仅是安杰尔那样，你就觉得已经很完美了，对吗？”杰内西斯说。  
“是的，安杰尔才是最完美的！”荷兰德脸上出现了狂热的表情，下一秒他就被赤色的剑尖抵上了他的咽喉。  
双腿瑟瑟发抖的荷兰德在求生欲的影响下再次叫起来：“我真的知道什么能救你！”  
剑尖轻轻往前了那么一点点。  
“是杰诺瓦细胞！”荷兰德现在就像是一只被掐着脖子的鸭子一般。  
“在哪里？”杰内西斯厉声问。  
模糊的身影出现在杰内西斯心里。黑色的低马尾，弯曲的脊背。  
荷兰德梗着脖子不说话。  
“宝条。”杰内西斯说。  
荷兰德眼神布满了惊恐。  
接着杰内西斯将赤剑往前一送。  
“再见。”

4、  
杰诺瓦细胞。  
在梦里，未来的他走了很多种途径想得到它，但是他所拿到的都只是能延缓他的劣化，顶多也就拖长了自己存活的时间，而并没有真正的救命的作用。  
我是二流科学家的失败品。  
我是一个怪物。  
真正能拯救我的，是杰诺瓦细胞。杰内西斯默念。  
而杰诺瓦细胞，它是神罗科研部门的宝条部长的东西，全程由他研发并保管，是作为极密的存在。  
“赠礼……女神的……”杰内西斯背靠在墙上，手上拿着一只紫色的苹果。  
他将苹果放在嘴边。  
他想要得到“女神的赠物”。  
他想要得到宝条的杰诺瓦细胞。  
那么对于杰内西斯自己来说，宝条就是他所要追逐的“女神”。  
轻轻咬下，苹果甘美的味道在嘴里蔓延。

5、  
“你最近怎么了？”安杰尔不放心地看着杰内西斯，自从友人回来以后，仿佛发生了什么变化。  
“魔石是个有趣的东西。”杰内西斯转过头对着安杰尔说，“‘从天而降的灾厄’也是。”  
“你在说什么？”安杰尔皱眉。从天而降的灾厄是什么？  
现在他们两个正站在训练室内，本来安杰尔是邀请杰内西斯来打一架，但是杰内西斯仅仅就是沉默地靠在墙上，连诗都没有念。  
空气沉默了片刻，杰内西斯说：“没什么。”  
我可不觉得你没什么。安杰尔想，然后看着面前忽然举起赤红色剑的杰内西斯，他也跟着横起了剑。  
战斗依然激烈，安杰尔感觉杰内西斯的战技突飞猛进了很多。可是杰内西斯不够认真，所以他们看起来还是势均力敌。  
我可不能落后，安杰尔想。然后下一秒杰内西斯就胜出了。  
“你赢了！”安杰尔微笑着说，他开始回味刚才的战斗。  
杰内西斯则开门走了出去。  
安杰尔之于荷兰德，萨菲罗斯之于宝条，都是他们内心的完美。  
只有杰内西斯是被放逐的那个人。  
接着他看见了萨菲罗斯，银发的男子脸上写着不耐烦。  
跟在萨菲罗斯身后宛如影子一样的人……杰内西斯瞳孔紧缩。  
是宝条教授。  
宝条仿佛也感觉到了杰内西斯的视线，然后也看了过来。锋刀一样的视线透过眼镜，对着杰内西斯直戳过来，让杰内西斯忽然莫名地僵硬起来。  
到萨菲罗斯不虞地挡在中间，杰内西斯才从定身状态缓过来。

第一章 完


End file.
